Bah Humbug
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: Macavity hates Christmas, with passion. But he promises his henchcats at the warehouse that they can have a Christmas, only if they do one little task for him: To bring his love back to him.


**So, its near Christmas. And instead of doing a joyful Jellicle junkyard one. I rather tell the tale of Macavity and what he's doing this Christmas.**

**A/N: I just thought of this story in my head, no planning within it. I just hope it all goes well. I'll try to write more on it, as I have ideas! Just no planning.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own CATS!**

* * *

A red tom, fur covered in dust and grime, sat in his office chair, staring out the window. He was staring at how white the world had gotten with snow. Snow: A useless thing which made your feet and fingers freeze. Macavity hated the snow. But what was making him more angry was the fact it was Christmas. The most joyous occasion ever. Well, to Macavity had had no one to spend the holiday with. He had banned Christmas in the warehouse. Those who were caught celebrating would be punished, severely.

The ginger tom growled lowly under his breath, "Bah Humbug." He spoke, his fists clenched. His yellows eyes glaring at the snow. "Christmas is for fools." He spoke up, glancing at a tom who was stood at the door way. "Don't you think so, Ozy?" The younger tom, nodded.

"Of course sir." Ozy replied, "Its full of greed and want."

"That's right." Macavity spoke as he stood up, wandering around his office. "Full of greed and want. Its better not to celebrate it. Otherwise we would have a lot of greedy, self-fish cats around here, wanting everything they see." Mac stood in front of the younger tom, who bowed his head in respect.

"That's true, sir. The fact that we don't celebrate Christmas keeps the drunken times to a limit and makes sure that everyone is still on their very best training behaviour." Ozy spoke with an official tone of voice.

"Oh, could you imagine how many of them would get drunk and cause a fight if we did put on a party for this horrible time of the year? It would be chaos. And I'll probably have to organise multiple punishments just for one night." Mac sighed and tutted as Ozy nodded, understanding each word his boss had said. The henchcat let out a small yawn.

Ozy was a grey cat with very little markings. The only marking which stood out was a mark on his back, a bright white splatter of fur. The rest was a dark grey. Macavity sighed, "You may go now. Go rest, you look exhausted." Ozy smiled.

"Thank you sir." He saluted his boss before rushing out.

Macavity sighed and walked slowly back to his desk. There was a time he did celebrate Christmas, and it wasn't long ago either. He only celebrated it because of a queen, a queen he truly loved. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. He had offered the world to her, everything she desired and wanted. He silently pulled out one of the desks draws, pulling out a bronze picture frame. He stroked the picture frame softly. Inside was a picture of a black and gold furred queen, one which went by the name Demeter. He sighed to himself.

"My Demeter. I miss you on these days. I wish I could see your face once more." He mumbled, "That would be the greatest gift I could ever receive." Of course, he knew that it would never be guaranteed, she was with Munkustrap now. His all-so-perfect brother. Macavity growled as he thought about this, smashing the glass with just the pure strength of his hand. He hated that Demeter had gone to Munkustrap. Her saviour, her lover. Whatever. Macavity knew that he was the one Demeter longed for, what she desired and wanted. Not Munkustrap.

"Munkustrap." He spat, throwing the picture frame away. His eyes sparked a dangerous yellow as he thought of something, quickly scribbling it down on a bit of paper.

"Perfect." He smirked, reading his paper over and over again to make sure everything was right. He was truly going to make Christmas a special one, for him and for the enemies: The Jellicles.

. He stormed out of his office in a hurry, gathering the henchcats as he made his way to the hall. The henchcats had a look of confusion on their faces, usually Ozy or some other guard would call them to the hall, not Macavity himself. It was rare for him to do so.

"Right." Macavity spoke up, an evil glint occupying his eyes. "I understand that we don't ever celebrate this occasion of the year. But there has always been something I have wanted for a while, and what perfect time to get in than at christmas?" He laughed as the henchcats looked very confused, Ozy standing off to the side.

'What are you doing Mac?' He whispered, understanding that the Napoleon couldn't possibly hear him.

"And if you succeed in this mission, I shall let you celebrate Christmas for once." He smirked as the henchcats cheered, still unaware of what the mission was or how hard it might be. "And, its even more perfect. As this mission, this assignment, will not only guarantee our Christmas, but it would surely wreak the Jellicle's Christmas." Macavity remained silent for a while as the crowd of cats died down from cheering and resumed silence.

"What are we to do?" One cat asked, seeming excited yet worried.

"Remember the queen I was with not so long ago?" Mac asked the crowed, looking around. They all nodded their heads and continued to listen, intrigued to what their boss was going to propose.

"Tomorrow, I want everyone. And I mean everyone, to launch an attack on the Junkyard. I don't care how many of them weaklings you hurt, I just was Demeter unharmed througout it. Bring her here, to me, un harmed. And you may have your Christmas for this year." He smirked. The henchcats nodding, that was easy. "You may go, and be well rested for tomorrow. I trust that it'll all go according to plan." As the henchcats disappeared out of the hall, Ozy slinked up to Macacity.

"Sir, I shouldn't question why, but...Why?" Ozy asked. Macavity gave a sigh.

"I still love her Ozy, and if you repeat that to anyone I will shred your skin off." Mac quickly threatened, giving a quick glare. Ozy nodded.

"You may love her, but isn't love about letting go?"

"No. I did let her go, and I know she wants to come back. She wants to be with me, I know that, she knows that. My perfect, stupid brother doesn't know that. He keeps her in the junkyard." Mac growled under his breath. "Go and rest Ozy, you'll be in charge of the attack tomorrow. Do not let me down." He dragged his claw lightly around Ozy's neck. "Or you know what will happen."

Ozy gulped and nodded quickly, "Won't let you down sir, never do, never will." With a quick salute he ran out of the hall, leaving Macavity to himself.

The red tom had a smirk playing at his lips, his Demeter, back in his arms once again. At last...


End file.
